The Mentalist Slash Vampires
by Demitria Teague
Summary: Jane is unknowingly infected with vampires blood. While Lisbon tries to find her friend Esme' who called to desperately apologize for what has happened to Jane, Cho is also infected, but surprise surprise. He already knows about vampires.
1. Club Aurora

If you find anything misspelled of anything out of place let me know. If you have opinions that you feel that expressing would improve my story then let me know. If you don't have anything positive or helpful for me, then I prefer that you keep it to yourself. Fan Fiction is all about enjoying your characters and the stories created by yourself and others. It's bringing people with the same interests together. Lets keep it that way.

Chapter One: Club Aurora

The room was dim with red and blue bulbs and a strobe light flashed here and there. The music was a mix of Alternative Rock and Club Mix.

Jane and Lisbon were seated at a small, round, wooden table. It was up against the far left wall away from the dance floor. There was a bar made out of black granite that opened out in a direction so that which ever direction you went you had to pass it.

"I can't believe that Esme' thought I'd like this place," Lisbon yelled over the music.

Jane shined his nails on his shirt before replying. "This place gives me a strange feeling, like I've seen it before."

"Maybe they stole the theme from a movie or something." She stood up. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Thanks for sharing." He slowly looked around trying to figure out what had him on edge. Nothing seemed out of place as far as he could tell for a themed let's-try-and-look-spooky-to-be-cool club. He still couldn't shake the feeling. As he began to get up, feeling antsy, a clear, transparent tray was sat down in front of him.

On it was two silver shot glasses. Smiling down at him was a blonde haired waitress. She had blue eyes and was wearing glitter on her lids and cheeks. "It's on the house," she said smiling wider. "For all new customers." She leaned forward. "Bosses orders, cutie."

Jane saw Lisbon on her way back over.

"And for your friend two, of course." She smiled politely and walked away.

Lisbon sat down. "What did she want?" She was surprised that she could hear her own voice. The music appeared to have dropped a few decimals since she had left. Her body sighed with relief.

He picked up a shot glass and sniffed the inside of it. "Free drinks from 'The Boss'." He tossed it back and swallowed.

She made a face. "I'm not drinking that."

"Tomorrows your day off."

"It's not that. I just don't trust that they didn't put something in it."

He 'hmphed', quirking an eyebrow and drank hers. "Suit yourself."

She shook her head. "Well, I've seen enough. Want to go somewhere else?"

He leaned forward and cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm not feeling so hot.

"Come on," she said, figuring that he was just making an excuse to stay longer.

"No, really." He stood up holding his stomach. "Can you take me home?

She stood up. "Yeah, come on."

When he got inside his apartment he went to the medicine cabinet and drank half a bottle of Pepto Bismal.

Lisbon took the bottle away from him. "We don't need to add overdose to upset stomach," she said putting the bottle back in the medicine cabinet.

He took a deep breath and headed to his bed.

She grabbed a chair out of the living room and put it at the end of Jane's bed so she could watch him, sure that he was just feeling the effects of the two shots he had taken, but not willing to take the chance.

After about ten minutes she sighed and leaned back, letting her arms drop down beside the chair. She eyed a thick yellow and black book and got up to look at it. It was laying on Jane's left bedside table on top of a thick stack of envelopes. She brought it back to her chair. "Writer's Guide To Getting Published," she read aloud as she flipped through the pages. She planned on asking him about this later.

Hours later Lisbon was sprawled in her chair as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains, making her blink and cover her eyes. She yawned and got up and stretched. Sighing she leaned over Jane to check his pulse. It was steady and healthy. What a waste of a night.

She padded into the living room not caring if she was noisy. Jane owed her one. It was six a.m. And she was dead tired. There was a large, black, pleather couch in the middle of the room beside a thickly carved wooden coffee table. It had two ultra cushioned pillows that she sank into happily. She curled up on her side and was asleep immediately.

Jane opened his eyes. The sun was so bright that they snapped back shut. He rolled over and groaned. He felt confused. When he thought about the night before it was hazy and he could only recall small details. Like the eeriness of the bar and the waitress's smile. "Something about her smile," he mumbled. His thoughts were shattered when Lisbon opened the door and yelled his name.

He groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"I told you not to drink," she said simply. "Now, get up. I made coffee and..." She helled up a tiny, white bottle and shook it. It made a loud rattling noise that he cringed at. "I have Tylenol." She left the room making sure to keep the door open.

He wanted to go back to sleep, but the open door kept distracting him. He kept opening his eyes and staring at it. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and got up. His first few steps sere unsuccessful, he stumbled sideways and bumped the right bedside table. Balancing himself he was sure that he had only drank two shots. He hadn't gotten drunk and it didn't make sense for him to feel like this.

"Man, you have bed head," Lisbon said over the rim of her coffee cup when he came into the kitchen.

He faked a smile. "Thanks." There was a glass of water and two Tylenol tablets beside it on the breakfast bar. He took the pills quickly and drained the glass of water.

That bad, huh?" she asked.

The bar stool squeaked when he scooted it back to sit down. "Lisbon," he said massaging his temples. "Did I drink anything besides those two shots last night?"

"No," she said. "Why, don't you remember?"

He started to nod, but thought better of it. "Yeah, I remember the shots and the waitress, but everything else is a blur."

They were both silent for a moment.

"You don't think you might have been drugged, do you?" She asked.

He frowned.

"I was only being paranoid last night not drinking those shots," she continued, "but I didn't actually think that we would get drugged.

"I want to be tested," he said firmly, then he sighed. "It's already been twelve hours. They wouldn't find anything anyway."

She gave him a tight lipped smile. "Getting tested is worth a shot." She looked at her watch and rolled here eyes. After pouring the rest of her coffee down the sink drain she stopped beside him to grab her coat. "Just talk to Cho. He's friends with the nurse on shift. He can get you in the clinic for free." She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He called.

She groaned. "Home," she called back feeling miserable. "I need a bath and some descent sleep."

He shrugged as she disappeared around the corner. "Free at last," he whispered. He got up and turned the coffee pot off, then headed for his bed. He fell asleep immediately.


	2. Esme's House

The office was a flurry of activity as Lisbon exited the elevator and headed down the hallway towards her office. Her cell phone rang as she was passing Van Pelts desk. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Theresa Lisbon of the CBI," she said. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Theresa."

"Esme'."

"I'm so sorry."

Making a face, she asked, "For what?"

Her voice cracked as she said, "For your friend Patrick Jane."

Lisbon came to a halt beside Rigsby's desk. "What about Jane," she demanded.

Van Pelt caught Rigsby's expression and hurried over. "Is everything alright?" she whispered to him.

He shrugged.

"Esme'," Lisbon said, changing tactics. Esme' was crying. "Honey, listen to me. What ever it is you can tell me. Is Jane ok?"

She sniffed a few times. "The damage is already done, Theresa. It's too late."

"Too late for what?" she cried.

Esme' cleared her throat. She sounded calmer when she spoke again. "He's here, Theresa."

"Where? At your house?" She heard a click and the other end was silent. "Esme'!" she shouted at the mouth piece. Lisbon stared at her phone for a second before snapping in to action. She turned to Van Pelt and said, "Call Cho and give him this address." She wrote it down on a piece of computer paper. "Tell him to meet us there. Me and Rigsby are going to hurry there. I think Jane's in trouble."

Van Pelt ran to her desk and dialed Cho's number as Lisbon and Rigsby rushed down the hallway towards her SUV.

"Cho here," he answered. He had gotten a late start this morning, because his iron had decided to heat up twice as hot as it normally did and not only burnt a hole in one of his work shirts, but nearly caught fire to his ironing board. He'd snatched the cord out of the wall plug and placed it safely on it's base before choosing another shirt, disposing of the old one and marching out the door to head for work. He listened for a few seconds before snapping his phone shut and tossing it in his passenger's seat. He did an abrupt you turn and headed in the opposite direction towards the address Van Pelt had given him.

Lisbon was dialing Jane's number as she got in to the elevator. It rang until she heard Jane's voice mail.

"Hi, it's Patrick Jane. Please leave a detailed message and I'd be delighted to get back to you as soon as possible."

She quirked an eyebrow at his new message. He sounded incredibly happy and cheesy. She had to ask him about it later. If there was a later. God, she thought as they sped through light traffic. She hoped there was a later.

The thought of there not being a later made her breath quicken and made her cringe inside. Quickly, she rattled off a message for him to call her back immediately and hung up. When they got to the house Lisbon sped up to the curb and slammed on breaks. She and Rigsby got out of the SUV and rushed across the lawn to first knock on the door and when there was no answer Lisbon stood back while he kicked it open. They carefully swept the entire house.

"Clean," he called out.

"Clean," she said behind him.

Infact, It was very clean. The only piece of furniture in the place was two facing metal chair in the middle of the living room, which was the room they were standing in.

There was no Esme' or Jane here.

Rigsby lowered his gun. "Do you think that Jane was ever here?" He asked.

Lisbon shook her head. "I wished I knew what the hell was going on," she said angrily.

"Hey, trying calling Jane's cell again."

She did and snapped it shut when she heard the sound of his overly chipper voice repeating the same voice mail she'd heard earlier. "Still not answering."

Rigsby's ears tingled as he heard a sound. He quickly brought his gun back up.

Lisbon instantly became alert. "What?" She hissed.

"I heard something." He slowly moved down the hallway straining his ears to figure out where the sound had come from. Lisbon fell in to step behind him also listening for any strange noises. Rigsby stopped in front of the third door to the left and used his other hand to turn the door knob. He pushed it open and instantly commanded, "Put your hands up!" He was sure that they had checked this room before and it had been empty.

A male figure was stooped in front of something. He went still before raising his arms over his head. "Relax, it's just me," a familiar voice said.

Theresa lowered her gun. "Jane?"

"Guilty as charged," he said. "Just don't shoot me."

Rigsby reached in the room and flicked the light switch up.

"What is that?" Lisbon asked, walking further in to the room.

"Look out!" A random voice from behind her said before arms closed around her waist. She was lifted up and sat back down just out side the door, which immediately closed before she had time to turn around.

Patrick and Rigsby were caught off guard as Cho came out of no where. He immediately tossed Lisbon out of the room and slammed the door before turning to face them. A ticking sound started, which got Rigsby's attention. "Jane, what is that," he asked hesitantly.

The box was shaped like something a child would play with. The only difference being that it was made of metal. The bottom was a wide rectangle and a sharp metal triangle seemed to delicately set on top of it. The ticking stopped and the tip of the triangle piece started to move. It opened up directly between the tip of the triangle into four different sections and red smoke began to pour out of the hole.

Cho blocked the door as Rigsby ran for it.

"Do you want to infect Lisbon?" He demanded.

"No," Patrick yelled. "Do you know what this stuff is?"

"I'll explain later. I can reassure you that it's not poison, though."

Rigsby was breathing hard as he looked at the smoke, then back at Cho. "How can you be so sure?"

"Do you trust me?"

He didn't say anything as he looked back at the smoke, then back at Cho. "Yes."

"Then, just take a deep breath and this will all be over with in a few minutes. I'll explain more once we get out of here."

Rigsby started to take in a deep breath like he'd been told, but the smoke had filled half of the room by now and he inhaled some of it which made him break out in to a coughing fit. His lungs wracked as a sensation spread through his limbs causing his legs to collapse. Jane stumbled towards the wall and used it to prop on as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He was also feeling weak. Cho closed his eyes and inhaled the smoke on purpose.

The familiar cold sensation traveled down his chest, spreading in to his arms and down through his belly to his legs. A dull pain began to throb behind his temples and his eyes popped open as a soft voice spoke his name. Flashes of memory began to play with in his mind, but they were moving to fast and there wasn't enough information for them to make sense.

There was a knock on the door and Cho yelled, "Relax, Lisbon."

"What is going on?" She yelled back.

"It's not poison."

"Then, what is it?"

Jane stifled his coughing long enough to insert, "He'll explain later." A large grin spread on his face just before he burst in to another fit of coughing. He stifled another cough long enough to say, "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Lisbon paced the hallway nervously gripping her gun at each trek. She flinched when the door finally opened. Cho was the last one out of the room and he quickly closed the door behind him.

"You said this wasn't poison," she said hesitantly. The sight of them all coughing made her even more nervous than she'd been a few minutes ago.

He nodded.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I've seen this material before."

"Where?"

He looked down. "I can't remember." His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "We need to get out of here."

"What? No." She said, looking around. "What we need to do is file a missing persons report and get a Chemical Packet on scene."

"I've already told you that it's not poison and having any one else go in to that room would be a mistake."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but realized that he didn't know exactly what it was that he was going to say. It was an agonizing feeling to know something, but not really know something. There was a remnant of... something. For a few seconds he hesitated. Finally, he decided to say something that he knew would settle the situation.

At least, temporarily. "Boss, I'm asking you to trust me."

She studied his face for a few seconds before speaking. "I do trust you," she said putting her hands out in a surrender motion. "But, I can't just not report this."

"No," he cut her off. "No one can come in to contact with that gas."

"Why not?" You just said it, yourself, that it wasn't poisonous."

"Because it's..." He bit his lip to keep himself from saying any more. The realization of what he'd nearly said was staggering. A thought seemed to have rooted itself in his brain and he wasn't entirely sure that it was accurate. He needed more time to figure out what the hell was going on. With this case and with in his mind.

She stared at him, waiting for him to finish and when he didn't she said, "Well..."

He remained silent.

"What are you not telling me and don't tell me it's complicated." She laughed the last word up. "Everything about the last thirty minutes has been complicated and I want some answers."

"I agree," Jane said. "Theresa, why are you here?"

She had her gaze narrowed on Cho as she answered. "My friend Esme' called me, said you were in trouble and said you were here."

"I'm the only one here and I've been here for at least an hour, now."

"Yes, why are you here," she asked, finally turning away from Cho to look at him. "Esme' said you were in danger, but you look fine to me."

"Umm..." He scratched his head. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Mhm," she said. "I'm not even going to try and decipher that. How'd you find that machine thing?"

"I was walking past the door, heard the ticking and thought I'd check it out."

"You didn't think for one second that it could have possibly been a bomb?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"My gut told me it wasn't."

"Oh, your gut told you."

He gave her a big smile.

She glared at him for a second, then softened. "You could've been killed.

"Just admit it. You would have missed me terribly."

"That is so not funny." She gave him a light punch in the arm as she passed by him to speak to Rigsby. "Call Van Pelt and let her know that Jane's alright. Tell her there's no sign of Esme' and..." She looked back at Cho who was anxiously bouncing on his heels. "...let's keep this little gas thing to ourselves for the time being."

"Plausible deniability?"

"Exactly."

He dipped his head in response and went outside to make the call.

Lisbon faced Cho who seemed relieved. He still had his arms crossed, but wasn't bouncing anymore.

"You have seventy two hours, Cho. Then, I'm going to get a Chemical Packet in here and this gas stuff is going to be analyzed by professionals."

Cho came over and said, "Seventy two hours is perfect." As he turned to head for the door he knew it was true. It really was perfect and he didn't know why, but he also knew that something was about to be put in motion to take care of the gas and his, Jane's and Rigsby's situation. He actually felt giddy inside.

"Where are you going?" She called out to him.

"I need to speak to a friend." Even as he said the words he was shocked to remember who the friend was and what they were capable of. He walked faster and waited to clear the door before he took off running for his car.

A few seconds after Cho had left Lisbon's phone rang. She checked the Caller I.D. before answering it. "Cho?"

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. I need you, Jane and Rigsby to meet me at my house in two hours.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She helled the phone out and said, "OK," in a slow drawn out tone before hanging it up. "Hey, Jane. You said you've been here for an hour. What have you figured out so far?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, it's very empty. No furniture, not even beds. Although, I did find a cot down in the basement and the doors were barred, so chances are that this place is being used as a prison."

"Anything else?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Mmm..Nope."

"Is that code for, I know something else, but I don't plan on telling you?"

He smiled. "You know me so well, Lisbon, but the truth is that I need to figure out a few more things before I tell you the rest."

She rolled her eyes. "First, Cho, now, you. Let me know when you know something, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She quirked an eyebrow at him as he passed Rigsby who was coming back in from making his call to Van Pelt. "Does he seem a little..."

"Overly happy?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Yes." A second later he said, "Oh, and did you see Cho run across the parking lot? He looked like he was escaping more than in a hurry to get some where else. Like, he was running for dear life."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"No, I didn't see him, but there is definitely something he's not telling me."

They were both silent for moment, before she said that they needed to get back to the office.


End file.
